


All That Bleeds

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a little different when you don't feel pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Bleeds

He starts his day with stretches, slowly. Runs his hands from his hips up his ribs, and over his back, prodding for bumps. Lifts his arms above his head. Flexes his toes to make sure they still work.

Noiz walks to the bathroom. He opens his mouth, sees he hasn’t bitten his tongue. None of his piercings ripped out. Pulls his eyelid down and looks close. His corneas are intact.

He showers cold, even if he prefers it warm, to keep from accidentally burning himself. He gets shampoo in his eye when he doesn’t feel it dripping down. At least Noiz _thinks_ it’s shampoo- he might still be sleep-bleary- but he doesn’t take chances with his eyes. He already lives without one sense.

He dresses in layers he thinks take unnecessarily long to put on, but they’re better protection from the thousands of little scratches he can get and die of an infection from without ever knowing.

He doesn’t know why he bothers.

Noiz slips on his tie, and clips the pin to his shirt pocket. He doesn’t know he’s stuck his finger until he pulls, and the pin goes with him. He rolls his eyes and without thinking, yanks. It’s shallow, but it bleeds. He’s out of patience this morning, so he doesn’t bother to bandage it.

He bleeds, but he doesn’t feel.


End file.
